This invention relates to a pharmacy form and method and, more particularly, to a form useful in connection with the dispensing of prescription drugs.
It is increasingly necessary for pharmacists, first, to maintain accurate records of the prescription drugs they dispense and, second, to clearly notify or advise the customer of the usage information, dosage, warnings, etc. This has resulted in the proliferation of forms used by the pharmacists and there is ever-present the chance of confusing information in a multiple form system. This could result in "matching" the drug with the wrong prescription.
The instant invention provides a business form that is useful in any pharmacy when the pharmacist is filling a prescription. The form can include a label for the prescription package, a warning label or labels, signature label and information label. Still further, the form could optionally include a receipt for the insurance company, a receipt for the customer/patient's record and a location for printing any information that is required by law that the pharmacist must give on the medication. The instant invention makes possible the presentation of all of the above items on a single form and further permits variable information to be printed at the same time on one printer.
Thus, the invention provides a complete system of forms and labels needed by the pharmacist to fill a prescription. Because the inventive form has all parts attached and all parts being printed at the same time the amount of time to fill a prescription is decreased and, equally importantly, the chance of confusing or mixing information from a multiple form system is eliminated--because all of the information is one sheet.
The inventive form includes a unitary elongated sheet having a transverse diecut intermediate the ends thereof defining a label part and an information part. There is provided printed label and information indicia on one face of the sheet and pressure sensitive adhesive on the other face of the sheet extending over the label part and partway into the information part. Still further, a release liner covering the adhesive is provided on the other face of the sheet.